


【壳花】人类能否两次踏入同一条河流

by bupleuri



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bupleuri/pseuds/bupleuri
Summary: 2018/6/13爱过
Relationships: Han "Peanut" Wang-ho/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok, 壳花
Kudos: 12





	【壳花】人类能否两次踏入同一条河流

明月向北姊妹篇

**OOC/三禁  
**

**人们告诉他：所有的感情都会有死去的一天，就像所有的河流终将枯竭。  
**

————

1.

姜范贤默默倒数了三秒，念到一的时候放在桌上的手机振动了一下。他迅速地瞟了一眼手机的主人，发现对方若无其事地往碗里夹菜，还有空抬起头问他怎么不动筷子。

不对劲。

他和金钟仁对视了一眼，斟酌着开了口：

“你最近胃口不错。”

“嗯……”金发的打野忙着咽饭，说起话来含含糊糊的，“唔，差不多吧，我的胃口一向很好嘛，哥。”

桌上的手机又振动了一下。

“你——”

姜范贤似乎终于忍不住了，开口还想说些什么。下一秒手臂被按住，他扭头望去，金钟仁看着自己的眼睛缓缓地摇了摇头。

至此，辅助也不好再说什么，只是在打野投过来的疑惑目光里叹了口气：

“你也长大了，”他轻声说，“……同样的错误不要犯两次，王浩。”

2.

夏初的傍晚，夕阳下沉。橙红的火焰贯穿了云层，烧出艳丽的熔岩与黄金。韩王浩站在露天的阳台上，向北望去是一片新修的工地，不久后那里将会建起毗邻的大厦，地铁延伸过来后就会是这片区域新的地标。

手机在口袋里振动了一下，他打开看了一眼又按熄。双手有些干燥，握住手机壳时触到了静电，他的小拇指条件反射地弹了弹，接着把手机塞回了衣服里。

韩王浩伸了个懒腰，少年时纤长的身体飞速生长，如今渐渐有了点男人的模样。粉丝们笑着说他胖，没发现偶像的双肩厚实了一点，在漏沙般流逝的日子里偷偷和狭窄的腰线隐约形成了一个倒三角。

他懒散地趴在露台的栏杆上，看着最后一抹晚霞没入黑暗里。房间里的灯亮了起来，有人走到门口，是郭普成在问他要不要双排，韩王浩犹豫了一下，转身看见自家中单挂在门上，像是他不答应就要赖着不走了。

“练一下嘛，我有个新套路，”郭普成好声好气地说，“我们好久没双排了，这个版本中野很重要啊。”

“好，”韩王浩点了点头，语调跟着一起柔软了下来，“我马上就来。”

哪有什么版本。

这从来都是最致命的两个位置，是团队的心脏和肺系，牵连着比赛的血液与呼吸，彼此缺一不可。韩王浩从不在外说自己有多强，但他清楚地明白，KZ顶尖的中野在大多数时候都是比赛制胜的法宝。中野的默契更多时候只能靠大量的双排与训练练习出来，无论是在ROX还是KZ，李书行和郭普成都是他双排的首选之一。

有时生活就像一个黑色的喜剧。他在ROX和KZ的时期都赶上绝佳的食肉版本，拥有极强的上单队友与以他为核心的良好团队，却不曾在国际赛事上取得太好的成绩，反倒是他职业生涯中最受诟病的一年，转眼望去竟达到了目前为止的成就巅峰。

那一年他拥有理论上世界最强的队友与团队，但中野关系似乎就那样不咸不淡。人们拿他去和离开队伍的那位老打野比较，再感慨时光荏苒，那位中单的背后只会刻上老打野的姓名。韩王浩偶尔会看到这样的言论，心里往往难以平静。他想找中单练习，永远都被告知SKT的中单绝不双排。被拒绝的多了，人自然就沉默了下来，仅存的一点念想也像石沉大海，再也掀不起一丝波澜。

说到底也没那么难，世最中离远了冰冷，近了发现并不是高不可攀。他对待所有的后辈都很温和，场上场下都乐意给予力所能及的照顾。如此看来贪婪的竟像韩王浩了。他开对方的玩笑，在前后辈的边缘跃跃欲试，在中单的底线上踩着钢丝踏步。最终失望地发现即使如此他们之间还是隔着一层说不出的东西，每当这时他就会想起网络上那些拿他和老打野对比的话，沮丧的情绪在所难免。

无论资历、荣誉、陪伴的时间、契合度，他知道所有的一切他都无法与老打野相比。他也从不求取代后者的位置，但冥冥中又想证明些什么。

于是他来到了KZ，在2018的春天如愿以偿地梦想成真。像16年一样，他在这个食肉的季节，让整个LCK记住了自己的名字。

3.

除了游戏，二十年来韩王浩没有坚持过什么东西，但认定的东西一旦咬住就不会松口。少年人藏心事的本领不太熟练，眼里的情绪昭然若揭，偏偏自我良好地认为没人察觉。可惜转会没多久就被重聚的前队友发现，辅助七七八八猜了个大概，最后什么都没说，只是笑着感叹王浩长大了。

懂得取舍和放弃，是成长了很多。姜范贤这么说。

他点了一份外卖，饭店在SKT的基地旁，外卖好吃，配送费也很贵。他在直播里笑着吐槽配送费快够上外卖本身的价格，也不知是在说给谁听；排队的间隙里他翻出17SKT群和裴俊植李在宛闲扯聊天，潜意识里或许在等待谁的出现。

真的放弃了吗，还是只是暂时的退却？

他很难分清两者之间模糊的界限，所以不自觉地去蹲守对方每次的直播，在有意无意的排位撞车里短暂的邂逅。所有的人都说Peanut迷弟变大爷，只有他自己知道，在这不长不短的一年里，他们的距离好像变得更加遥远。

偶尔他也会问自己，如果没有试着越界，他们是不是还能像正常的前队友一样，稍微靠近一些。

即使如此，他也从未后悔。韩王浩不是会把话憋在心里烂一辈子的人，在这点上他异常坦率，喜欢或讨厌爱憎分明。或许在很久以前他还不确定自己的感情，懵懵懂懂地怀着崇敬与景仰站到了第一中单的身边，甚至犹疑自己是否有同他并肩的资格。后来当他们靠的越来越近，他终于明白模糊地发现这份感情好像有些不一样。

哪里不一样呢？他说不出来。生物大多都有本能的趋光性，他只知道他想离这团冷冰冰的火焰近一些，而与靠近光亮相比，被灼伤似乎也没那么重要了。

可他从来都不是一个主动的人。

熟悉他的人都知道，在更多时候韩王浩青涩而内敛，大多数的笑容都是为了掩盖害羞和无措。他的鼻梁很高，脸部轮廓随着年龄的增长越加分明，不笑的时候直直地盯着人——像他激进的打野风格一样，他的眼神里埋着刀。

这样的一把刀，能用所有的食肉打野制霸春天的LCK，能在所有人万般的宠爱里精准保持一片刀刃的距离。可又是这样的一把刀，在某些时刻温顺地没入刀鞘，隔着铁水浇筑的大门轻轻叩击：试探的、圆润的、小心翼翼又诚惶诚恐——甚至带着一丝谄媚的讨好。

他不厌其烦地问大门那边的人他能不能进去，直到他的嗓音嘶哑、孤独的请求淹没进风里，那头终于传来了回音。

“别敲了。”门里的人平静地说，“你进不来。”

4.

春季赛第一次对战SKT时他比谁都期待。赛前他表现得斗志昂扬，赛后却犹犹豫豫地想往选手出场馆的方向跑。辅助用眼神警告他，他在哥哥的恐吓下又缩了回来，规规矩矩地接受了各路媒体的访谈。

“那是你的前队友。”姜范贤说，刻意加重了那三个字，“前队友，明白么？”

“我知道啊。”他说，语调刻意装得毫不在乎，带着自己发现不了的欲盖弥彰，“我又没想怎么样，就想见见俊植哥和在宛哥嘛。”

“赛前你见过了。”

韩王浩一时语塞，半晌才闷闷地“哦”了一声，然后没了声息。

好像没有自己想象中的愉悦——事后他想。比起喜悦，更多的是一种奇特的情绪，咸苦地堵在心里，像无法泄闸的洪水一样搅满浑浊的泥沙。他以为离开前该说的话都已经说尽，现在却发现有些东西终究无法用语言表述。

——这太影响状态了。

也许我该试着断一下联系。韩王浩想，踌躇着删掉了对方的游戏好友，心里莫名有一丝小小的期待。奇怪的是对方根本没提这件事，像是没发现一样，偶尔的KKT聊天也绝口不提。

他根本不在乎。韩王浩告诉自己。他把鼠标在好友列表里挪来挪去，最后赌气般拖出SKT T1 Faker这个灰色的帐号一起删掉了。

但还是隐藏不住一些情绪：韩王浩拖着金东河双排，撞到了他在己方就死蹲上路，对中路不闻不问；撞到了他在敌方就死抓中路，像要报复些什么。在对方终于忍不住给他点了一排问号后打野才恶狠狠地呼出一口气，乖巧的面庞都显得有些狰狞。

手机振动了两下，韩王浩拿起来一看，暌违十天后，对方终于舍得发来了一条消息：

一会儿出去吃个夜宵吧？

他犹豫了一下，还是按捺不住蠢蠢欲动的心，偏偏还像是吃准了对方的性子，非要摆点脸色给他看看：

哥请客？

对方很快回复了过来：

我请。

连续几天来的阴郁一扫而光。韩王浩蹦跶着起来关了游戏，在金东河满脸的怨念里抛弃他，认认真真穿好衣服梳好头发才肯出门。临走前姜范贤拦了他一下问他去哪儿，他支支吾吾地躲闪了一会儿，末了说是和裴俊植吃夜宵。

姜范贤盯着他，韩王浩在辅助透视线般的目光里不敢抬头，匆匆逃出了门。

一会儿见了他该说些什么呢？

韩王浩踌躇着，想到SKT近日战绩不佳，又怕说错话冷了场子，之前发生的一些事也很难让两人以普通前后辈的身份单独相处。一不留神已经站在了对方的面前，男人穿着万年不变的白T，带他走向他日思夜想的猪蹄店。

东西点的很多，足够堵上他的嘴。两人之间没什么对话，对方一会儿还有直播，给他一个小时速战速决。韩王浩嘴里塞着东西叽叽咕咕地问着问题想活跃气氛，对方避重就轻地答了，倒是没吃多少，大半东西都进了韩王浩的肚子。他看着对方的眼睛，那里像一条无波的河流，但平静之下又氤氲着什么，令韩王浩隐隐约约有些不安。

“……然后东河他就超过分的……”

“王浩。”

对方突然开了口。韩王浩嘴里叼着啃了一半的猪蹄找卫生纸，闻言抬起头来。

“嗯？”

男人似乎斟酌了一下，半晌，小心又缓慢地开了口：

“……不用太刻意去做一些事了，”他说，“很久以前我告诉过你了，我们都不需要。”

反正不是第一次，早就该习惯了。

听到这句话的一瞬间一颗悬着的心反而放了下来。韩王浩痛痛快快地吃饱了饭，爽利地拿起手机大踏步走了出去。春寒料峭的夜晚他却感觉不到丝毫凉意，反倒像是释然了一般一路跑回了基地，大汗淋漓的样子把过来开门的郭普成吓了一跳。

“普成——”

金发的打野笑着喊弟弟的名字，一把抱紧了自己的队友。

他像喝醉了酒一样又笑又闹，把还没睡的几个队友折腾得半死不活，最后纷纷逃窜着找借口回宿舍，留下韩王浩和姜范贤在训练室里。辅助安静地看着他像犯了多动症一样东摸西碰，嘴里絮絮叨叨地不知在哼什么歌，直到把自己的一个瓷杯子碰到地上摔碎弯下腰去捡，才突然停下一动不动了。

这个前ROX里最小的弟弟深深地埋着头，金色的刘海顺着重力下垂，挡住了他的眼睛。他一动不动地捏着两片破碎的陶瓷，姜范贤以为他在哭，又担心他一不小心伤了自己的手，犹豫了片刻才靠近他，试图接过他手里的残渣。

谁知他刚挪动步子韩王浩立刻抬起了头。姜范贤惊讶地发现对方的眼里没有半滴泪花，竟然还有余力冲自己露出一个柔和的微笑，嘱咐哥哥早点睡觉。

“你……”

韩王浩很快打断了他：

“我没事，哥你快去睡觉吧，我收好了就来。”

辅助被催促得没办法，临走前想了想，还是咬咬牙扭头走了回来。韩王浩仍旧抱着那堆碎片蹲在原地发呆，没发现他的靠近。

“你好好想想，”姜范贤说，“没有谁是非谁不可。”

他说完这句话就转身迅速离开，没敢去看韩王浩的反应。踏出训练室的大门前，他听到身后传来碎片落地的清脆声响，那残破的回音突兀地在黑暗中炸裂，又很快淹没进了一片死寂里。

黑夜静默无声。

5.

两年前的ROX Peanut有一张人畜无害的脸，白嫩的脸颊软绵绵，看到谁都是一副笑眯眯的样子。那时他的世界很简单，喜欢与否泾渭分明，在哥哥们的庇护下，生活里除了游戏失败外很少有什么忧虑。他真的很害羞，以至于偶尔遇到一些情绪激动表白的粉丝会不知所措地愣在原地，脸上却还是礼貌地挂着略显尴尬的微笑。

可从SKT回来以后，他似乎确确实实地变了很多。

姜范贤不明白这其间的缘由，只是欣喜于弟弟突如其来的成熟。韩王浩也学会了圆滑地应付媒体和粉丝，曾经深受大众喜爱的笑容成为了他最好的盾，打野将自己包裹其中，仿佛能够再也不受风雨侵蚀。

SKT在这个磕磕绊绊的春天里跌倒在季后赛四进三的门前，那会儿KZ全队都在看比赛直播，水晶爆裂的一瞬间韩王浩的眼里似乎也有什么黯淡了下来。但他不动声色，甚至记得在老ROX的群里恭喜宋京浩获胜；又点开17SKT的分组，给还在队内的哥哥和弟弟们一个个发去消息，安慰他们夏季赛队伍一定会找回状态。

手指挪到一个灰色的头像上时停了下来，想了想还是点开，打下了同样的话却迟迟按不下发送键。他们上一次的聊天记录停留在一个月前，韩王浩往上翻了两页，最后还是按着退格一个个删掉了刚打好的字，熄灭了屏幕。

接下来的比赛紧锣密鼓。AFS战胜了KT，自己又三放卡莎送KZ摘得桂冠。比赛结束后KKT里恭喜的消息铺天盖地，韩王浩翻了又翻，看到了裴俊植和李在宛都没看到最想看到的那个人。他不禁对自己虚妄的幻想嗤之以鼻，一边心里又仿佛隐隐作痛，连胜利的喜悦都被冲散了些许。

说是放下了，但好像又没那么容易。

你还在期待什么？韩王浩谁的信息也没回，兀自把手机塞回口袋里。庆功宴上监督在开香槟，铆足劲拔开瓶塞的一瞬间，所有人不得不在一天之内第二次被酒沫洒了一头一脸。他脑海里的景象竟和去年有了些许重叠，但又很快意识到自己现在究竟穿着什么颜色的队服。

他在瘴气弥漫的沼泽里一寸寸下陷，早已身陷囹圄却又偏偏要摆出存活的姿态。他逼着自己学着忘却，记忆却是牢固的锁链，将他困在原地寸步难行。

太过烦躁，他干脆独自转身，在沸反盈天的喧闹中悄悄离开。

6.

究竟是什么样的感情？

对于Najin的Peanut来说，可能是一个遥远又朦胧的崇拜；对于ROX的Peanut，则多了一点追逐与向前的渴求；对于SKT的Peanut，又变成了一种懵懂又炽热的爱慕；对于KZ的Peanut，却只剩下被雨水浇灭的余烬里灰败的失望与不甘。

MSI决赛里水晶爆裂的一瞬间他的大脑一片空白，韩王浩以为自己会哭，可是并没有。他只是呆呆地坐在座位上，看着全世界所有的灯光与镜头霎时汇聚在了LPL的比赛室内，一如一年前在巴西的那一刻。

他的脑海里一瞬间闪过了很多念头，关于队伍、媒体、网络……所有的信息一闪而逝，最后清晰地留下一个名字，在他的脑海里循环往复无法抹去。教练和监督走进来安慰他们，他一动不动，半晌才反应过来，立刻俯身轻声细语地劝慰懊恼的郭普成，举止间已有了一副哥哥的姿态。

网上的过激言论太多，有人说他们是大赛软脚虾，出了国就什么都不行；有人论点论据，将每一个队员悉数喷到位；还有人说他们丢了韩国赛区的脸，SKT建立的王朝被他们悉数毁灭。

打野看起来比谁都平静，两年前需要被哥哥们安慰的小孩如今却安抚着弟弟的肩膀。他装聋作哑，假装看不到网上的那些言论，也告诫郭普成不要去看。

“已经打了这么多年了，谁还在乎那些啊。”

韩王浩笑嘻嘻地去挠郭普成的肚子，中单被他闹着终于露出了一个笑容。

除了下路的两个哥哥，几乎所有人都快对韩王浩满不在乎的态度信以为真。他们羡艳于打野良好的心理素质，感激他的宽慰与鼓励，在心中对他的喜爱不禁又多了一分。

但这世上哪有什么挂在嘴边的不在乎。

没人知道这场比赛对他来说究竟有什么意义，更没有人知道他避开了所有人包括姜范贤的眼睛，在放假的第一天就跑去了酒吧喝得酩酊大醉。唯一发现的人是平时看起来不闻杂事的金钟仁，他在接到裴俊植打来的电话后立刻转接了另一个人，抱着试一试的心态赌了一把。

“您好。”

电话被接通的一瞬间金钟仁愣了半秒，惊讶之余很快反应了过来。他礼貌地打了个招呼，把语气调整到平时那副大大咧咧的样子，尝试性地问：

“我家小打野在你们那边喝醉了，可以帮我照顾一晚上吗？”

问出这句话时他完全没有把握。对方沉默了半晌，即使隔着话筒呼吸声都像结着霜，可出乎他意料的是，最后那头竟传来了一声好。

挂了电话后金钟仁几乎有点想笑——他想象不到对方照顾一个醉鬼的场景，却忘了两年前的那个晚上是谁顶着寒风从他们的身边带走了同一个人。他想了想还是把这件事告诉了姜范贤，辅助瞪大了眼，显然不能认同他的做法。但事情已经发生，他只能祈祷不会出什么大乱子，同时定好早起的闹钟，想着明天早早地去把宿醉的韩王浩给搬回来。

“你就别担心了。”金钟仁看起来却是不慌不忙，“他俩的关系没你想象的糟。”

见姜范贤仍旧忧心忡忡地看着窗外，AD只得叹了口气，把手机递到了辅助面前：

“你看看。”

辅助接过来扫了两眼：屏幕上显示着KKT的对话框，对话不长，都是同一个人发来的。

“已经接到了。”

“让他睡下了。”

两条前后隔了半个小时，姜范贤往下看去，最后一条是一个小时后发送的，似乎是思考了很久，但只有简单的两个字：

“谢谢。”

7.

性格敏感的人大多记忆力很好，他们很难去忘记一些事，这也注定了他们的伤疤好的会比正常人更慢。韩王浩的敏感来源于一定程度上的自卑，自卑的源头有很多，家境、少年时期的迷茫、比赛失败的痛苦……尽管随着时间的推移这些负面的情绪都在逐步消失，但他很难去改变自己的思维惯性，比如遇到事，表面上虽然他能将情绪隐藏得很好，但私下难免会胡思乱想很长时间。

那天他从SKT的某张床上醒来，被人一板一眼地问好。出乎意料的是他并没有表现出多余的情绪，也没有问自己为什么会在这里，反而是礼貌地将流程走到位，拒绝了对方送他回宿舍的邀请，一个人打的跑了回去。

说来奇怪，对方的态度自打那晚起似乎一百八十度大转弯，开始格外密切地联系起自己，连在直播排队的空隙都在低头看手机消息，惹得粉丝纷纷猜测这具万年老冰棺是不是终于谈恋爱了。

韩王浩对于这样的转变有些不知所措，他只是礼貌性地回一些必要的问题，其它的消息一律无视。但无视并不代表不闻不问，低头看信息的次数太多，连队里的中单都开始嚷嚷着王浩哥肯定是在谈恋爱，扎进KKT里就再也出不来。

——反正除了比赛也不会怎么见面。韩王浩宽慰着自己。

也没什么特别的——对方只是点到为止地日常问候，没有任何越界的举动。事情坏在亚运会与赛人员选拔的时候——他甚至没想到自己会被选上，毕竟MSI上的表现连他自己都觉得没眼看。但名单清清楚楚地摆在他面前，隔着Score的名字，正中最醒目的就是那个在召唤师峡谷中熠熠生辉的ID。

对方很快地发来了消息，先是恭喜他入选，然后闲聊了几句。对话以韩王浩的冷淡回应尴尬收尾，但对方仿佛浑然不觉，甚至主动地邀请他出去吃夜宵。

但这已经不是两个月前了。韩王浩干脆地拒绝了他，独自捧起杯面吸溜吸溜地吃完了。

所幸夏季赛开幕在即，各自的队伍还需练习与准备，这支为亚运会凑起的临时之师顶多只在线上训练了几盘。暂时不用见到中单本人他自然开心，可逃不过的预选赛日子也越来越近。

中单的KKT发得愈发频繁。说是惶恐，韩王浩更多感觉到的却是疲倦。有时他几乎都有种被耍的错觉，好几次他甚至都快拿起手机打电话过去质问，理智令他硬生生刹住车，最终什么也没做。

到底是为什么？

他躲在房间里握着手机，屏幕上显示的是一串他早就烂熟于心的数字，但他却迟迟按不下拨号键。

你还在期待什么？

——是，早就不该有任何期待。那些被推开的的瞬间像一声声耳光响亮地击打在他的回忆里，被淤泥掩盖的血管下是早已腐蚀的伤口——他永远也无法忘记那些钝痛的苦闷，在一次次舍弃尊严、放下骄矜的日子里，他是如何孤独地度过那些漫长的夜晚。

你究竟想要什么？

一个肯定？一场感情？一辈子抑或是永远？可永远是个虚无的概念。没有谁是非谁不可，也没有什么感情敢说永远。

韩王浩点下了那串号码。

刚响了一声电话就被很快接了起来，那头似乎有些讶异他竟然会主动打电话，“喂”了一声就在等韩王浩开口。他耐心了等了几分钟却始终没等来韩王浩的应答，可电话也没挂断，他只好试探性地喊了两声韩王浩的名字。

“……王浩？”

还是那熟悉的、裹着点冰的声音，有了成年男人低沉的磁性，却带着意想不到的温柔。他又耐心地等了一下，韩王浩却始终没有说话。

“……王浩？”

那头没有挂断，话筒贴近了可以听见彼此的呼吸声，中单的呼吸平稳又缓慢，像有着安定人心的力量。

韩王浩拼命捂住嘴巴，但他一点声音也发不出来——听到对方声音的那一瞬间他大脑就已经一片空白，所有的斥责与质问统统化作云烟被他抛到九霄云外。韩王浩从没发现自己的心理素质竟然会差到这种地步——遇到和他有关的事永远都只会缴械投降，像初生的婴儿一样接受神明的审判。

他用最后的力气挂断了电话，整个人蜷缩在椅子里，使劲地按了按太阳穴，试图让自己清醒一些。

手机很快振动了一下。

“你怎么了？”

“没事。”

“刚刚是想说什么？”

“打错了。”

那头停顿了很久，像是在思考，韩王浩有些忐忑地捏着手机，却发现对方避过了这个话题：

“好好休息。”

那头发来消息。他草草地回了个“嗯。”此时却早已心乱如麻，大脑已经没有间隙再去思考多余的事。

什么意思？他想着，内心五味杂陈：先推开我的是你，抓住我不放的又是你——你到底想怎么样？

握在掌心的手机又振动了一下。

“出来吃夜宵吗？”那条新的KKT上如此写道，他没有回复，对方也没有再发消息过来。刚打算把手机扔回桌上，对话框突然又蹦出了新的消息，韩王浩定睛一看，赫然是三个清晰的字：

“对不起。”

他愣住了。

韩王浩呆呆地捧着手机蹲在椅子里，那些昔日不顾一切的热血突然涌上心头，将他烫得几欲流泪。他把脸深深埋进了膝盖间，半年来第一次想放声大哭。他终于绝望地发现自己永远都学不会、也无法去拒绝这个人，即使他已经被推开无数次。

——又能怎么办？赤/裸着捧出真心却被扎出千疮百孔，在南墙上撞得头破血流却一往无前。动心的那一刻就输得一败涂地——他承认这话没错。

他突然想起很久以前的一段对话，那会儿第一中单刚在他的教导下学会和直播观众聊天，直播时也会带有音乐，出乎他意料，是埃姆的rap。中单还不太习惯用这套直播系统，音乐声调的有点大，引来观众的不满。对方凑近显示屏看清弹幕的反馈，温和地问：音乐声很大吗？

他不知哪根筋搭错，像在ROX一样随随便便地鹦鹉学舌：

“音乐声很大吗——”

“……你干嘛学我说话？”

许胜勋唯恐天下不乱：

“因为他爱你。”

没有否认。他偷偷地瞟过去，清楚地看到中单露出了一丝微笑。

噢——

韩王浩恍然大悟： **因为我爱他。**

人们告诉他：所有的感情都会有死去的一天，就像所有的河流终将枯竭。

“那又怎么样？”韩王浩说。太阳从地平线的那一端冉冉升起，朝霞折射进他的瞳孔，颜色像夏末灼烧的流火一般炙热。那两颗燃烧的恒星注视前方，永远地生机勃勃、永远地光芒万丈：

**“至少我曾活过。”**

Fin.


End file.
